


Stargazing at the Sea

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and happiness, M/M, Mermaids, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Short & Sweet, SteveTonyTober2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, merman, merman!Tony, no sad ending!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: A merman safes a human from drowning.Wait... Stop me, if you've heard this one before.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Stargazing at the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 15: Stars
> 
> Originally I wanted Steve to be a merman too, and gift Tony a starfish, saying: "Here, you wanted your own star!", but, well... I hope this one's okay as well.
> 
> Not beta'ed, English is not my mother language, pls excuse typos or grammar mistakes, I do try my best! <3

Tony turned and looked over his shoulder. The water around him was quiet and only some stray fish were swimming around. The darkness around him was almost pitch black and it was hard to see anything that was more than a few flaps of his fin away. He followed the faint moonlight rays that broke on top of the water and soon he breached the water surface.

The moon hung over his head. The sky was clear and Tony saw billions of stars and even some shooting stars. This was his favorite time of the day, the moment he was free from the other merpeople's scrutinizing gazes and could break free from the confines of his birthplace. Whenever he managed to sneak away and swim up he felt a kind of freedom that he normally didn't get.

Tony studied the stars. He was early, judging from the position of the crescent moon, so he turned around to float on his back and let the stars shine on his belly. Cataloguing the stellar constellations he waited for Steve to show up. Tony was close enough to the shore so Steve wouldn't need too long to reach him with his tiny boat, but also far enough so other humans wouldn't notice him in the water. The merman with the dark hair and the dark red tail had met the friendly human two years ago. Steve had been on board of a small private aircraft and the plane needed to make a crash landing on the water due to engine failures. Tony had been nearby, heard the crash and had swum closer to take a look at what had happened. Curiosity luckily didn't kill the fish back then, but it'd been a close call for Steve. Tony had dragged the injured and honestly quite heavy human back to the shore to save his life, even if it meant endangering himself in the process. That had been the beginning of their unlikely friendship and led to them both admitting their feelings to each other, one starry night, a few weeks ago.

Tony felt his cheeks heat at the memory. For his people it was common to immediately settle down together and start a family, but Steve told him that humans “dated”. And that Steve wanted to date Tony before they would “marry” and then “adopt a baby or two, if you want to, sweetheart”. The stories the other man had told him with that adorable blush high on his cheeks had Tony agree to try the human way with Steve instantly.

With this goal before his inner eyes, Tony had traveled the sea and followed the stars, searching for a way that would allow him to be with Steve the way he really wanted. He'd come across some rumors about merpeople from all over the world, who had accomplished the task of becoming human and Tony was willing to try every single method, if it meant a chance to be with his friend and beloved. Steve had shown him so much from the dry land and everything he learned made him want to see it for himself even more.

Tony let his mind wander and the corners of his mouth quirked up with every fond memory, until he was woken from his reverie by a gentle hand on his long fin. He looked up and surely there was Steve. He was sitting at the edge of the tiny sailboat he owned and the sight made Tony's heart jump in his chest.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Steve greeted him with a smile and eyes as blue as the sea at midday.

Tony swam up to him and held on tightly as Steve's strong but gentle arms closed around him to pull him up and into the boat.

“Steve...” Tony whispered and traced the lines of Steve's face with his wet fingers. “I missed you so much, even though it has only been three days.”

“Three days is three days too long.” Steve answered him and kissed Tony's palm lovingly before leaning in to kiss Tony properly.

And Tony saw the stars twinkle in Steve's blue eyes, happiness warmed his heart, and he knew he'd found his own shooting star.


End file.
